kingdomcorpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom Corps Wiki
Welcome to the Official Wiki of Kingdom Corps! Kingdom Corps is a free-to-play strategic simulation RPG playable on Android devices with options for in-app purchases. Also developed in Japan, by Aiming Incorporated. __FORCETOC__ __NOGALLERY__ ''Game Overview Kingdom Corps mainly falls under a game category called a “Persistent World RPG”. Under this category, whatever action the player decides to do within the game will continue to exist, even if the player logs out of the game , the game shall automatically continue to run. Players can also play the game a bit during their free time just to check their results. Anyone, regardless of age, can play this game. 'STORY' Long ago, in the land of Lemuria, stood nine castles and a great ruler reigned over them in peace and plenty. That great ruler inexplicably disappeared one day, leaving the castles and land unprotected. The Dark Lord and his minions took advantage of this and conquered the nine Crystal Castles, spreading fear and allowing evil to roam free across the land. Now, you are chosen by the Goddess Freyja to defeat the Dark Lord and reclaim all nine Crystal Castles under his dominion. You will need to muster your troops, strengthen your units, expand your territory, create alliances with fellow lords, and attack the Dark Lord’s Fortresses to reclaim Lemuria. Beginner's Guide '"A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step." -Lao Tzu' Your adventure in defeating the Dark Lord has just begun. Certain things need to be prepared before you go on in your great journey. 'Getting Started' *For starters, go through the Tutorial together with the Goddess Freyja to learn a little bit of everything about Kingdom Corps, plus, receive additional resources you can use in the game too! Highly recommended for new players! *Next, stay focused on your gold-producing facilities. This will allow you to build other facilities that produce other resources later in the game. *Recruiting Troops for battle consumes a large amount of Mana, and they cost more in construction fees compared to gold-producing facilities. Maxing out the levels of your Obelisk, Mana Center and Magic Center will need a LOT of funding later. *Not only will you need Mana but Fame as well. Fame will take a certain period of time to produce but by building a Goddess Statue, the time it will take to acquire a Fame will be reduced. Also, immediate recruitment of Troops are possible with the help of an Ancient Altar. 'Build an Academy as Early as You Can' *When dealing with the Dark Lord Forts or Forts of other players, including HQs, and thinking about the end-game objective of making an assault on the Crystal Castle, it is a must for your cards to have Demolition power as well as an Academy that is built in the same Area where those cards are stationed. Without an Academy, even if your cards have Demolition power, they cannot deal damage to the Fort or any other structure in this manner. (Even if the defending Units of the Fort do not have an Academy built on their end, you can still be wiped out.) *To unlock the Academy facility, an ARM Shop Lv.6 & WPN Shop Lv.6 are necessary. You will need about 50,000 Gold just to be able to build the Academy. Furthermore, upgrading your Academy to Lv.5 will unlock a new facility, the Stable, which will shorten your Troops’ deployment and return time. Again, due to the large amount of Gold needed to build a Stable, keep in mind the need to increase your Gold production quickly from the start. 'Utilize the Dungeon' *Dungeons can increase the status of your cards, and depending on the Dungeon type, gain a certain amount of Gold and Mana. *Increasing the dungeon level and exploration period are highly recommended as they yield bigger rewards, try not to be discouraged by these. *Keep in mind that cards which are still at Troop-production mode, though having their Morale at 100%, cannot be deployed. And also, cards which have just finished exploring, will have a Morale of 0. *Occasionally, exploration results such as and “Fantastic” randomly occur. These results increase your reward and card growth rate by more than double! Friend Invite Code '"The Goddess Freyja honors those who answer her call." -Anonymous' Enjoy the blessings of the Goddess when you use an invitation code to share with your friends! They, in turn, will gain her favor and in this time of great evil, every bit of help counts. Launch the game on your device and tap , then tap for details on how to obtain an Invitation Code, share yours, and claim your rewards! ''How Do You Share Your Invitation Code? Launch the game on your device, and tap , then look for this at the upper right-hand corner of your device screen. Category:Browse